


A Memorable Train Ride

by queenhomeslice



Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chikan, Chikan Fantasy, Chubby Reader, Consensual Kink, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safeword Needed, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Wants Ignis to Pretend to be a Stranger on the Train and Grope Her, Sexual Fantasy, Train Sex, Trains, Vaginal Fingering, fat reader, non-con fantasy, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: “You want me to...” Ignis turns over in the bed and stares at you. “Repeat that again, love.”You gulp hard, anxiety suddenly on high alert. “I want you to...get on the same train as me, come up behind me, and feel me up. I’m gonna pretend to not know you, and ask you to stop. But I don’t want you stop, not unless I say my safe word.”Ignis stares long and hard at you, face contorting through a myriad of emotions. After an eternity, he nods. “If this is what you truly want,” he whispers.“Yes,” you breathe, cheeks flushing at the thought of the fantasy. “I want it.”Ignis’ perfect lips curl up, just slightly. “Then it is my duty to oblige.”
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686343
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	A Memorable Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _______
> 
> THIS IS A CONSENSUAL FANTASY THAT YOU AND IGNIS HAVE DISCUSSED BEFOREHAND, OFF-SCREEN. However, if you are triggered by scenario of non/dubcon, whether fantasy or otherwise, then this probably isn't the story for you. Please read the tags! Since this isn't real rape/noncon, and just a fantasy of it between two consenting adults, I am not using archive warnings; but I have tagged it as such. Again—read the tags. Do not read if you are triggered by non/dubcon or rape in any capacity, consensual kink or otherwise. I've written plenty of other shit that you can go enjoy. I do not want to upset anyone by this. You know your limits, not me.

You’re bursting with a nervous energy as you swipe your subway card through the silver slot, stepping through the turnstile as the card slot lit up green, granting you passage. You check your watch, then the digital schedule on the sign above the platform. _Three minutes until the next train._ You shoulder your purse a little tighter as you wander through the small crowd, eyes scanning for something yet-unknown. A busker fills the silence, an adorable redhead singing his heart out, accompanied by an acoustic guitar and an overturned baseball cap full of wadded up yen. You hurry over, pull some loose change from your purse and drop it in his cap, getting a wink and a flashy smile during the singer’s instrumental bridge in thanks. 

The three minutes is over before you realize, and the train pulls up, doors opening to release its prisoners and usher in the new throng. You shuffle in with the masses, taking a strategic place right by the sliding door. You turn to rake your eyes over the crowd, finally settling into a comfortable position by the door, facing outward to face the blurry scenery as Insomnia whizzes by. 

The dress you’re wearing is new, a short little yellow number that comes just to the middle of your thick thighs. It’s strappy, showing off your bare shoulders to the world, straps blending with your flesh-colored bra. It’s tight around your bust, letting everyone get a rather saucy view of your ample cleavage. It’s, in short, something that you’ve definitely never worn before—but it’s a warm summer day, and you’re feeling bold. 

Not five minutes into the train ride, you feel a sudden presence at your back—of course, you’re used to crowded trains, and used to being packed into cars like sardines—but the body behind you is a little different, radiating a sort of predatory energy. Without turning, you can tell that the man is much taller than you are. The train slows down a little going around a curve of the railway overpass—everyone shifts a little, and the man takes advantage of the natural gravity to push himself even closer to you. You stiffen, unconsciously shivering at the looming contact. When the train curves again to right itself straight, the man gently slips a hand on your wide, curvy waist. You bite your lip. _Is this really happening_? You flick your eyes down—the large hands are covered in spotless silver leather gloves. The man’s long fingers dig into your plush side, and you squeeze your thighs together to quell the fluttering heat. 

There’s suddenly hot breath in your ear, lips just barely hovering over your earring. “My, what a naughty little kitten I’ve discovered on the train. Just the subtlest of touches has you breaking into gooseflesh.” The man’s posh accent curls around his words like a cashmere blanket in the dead of winter. 

You suck in a sharp breath, shaking your head. “Please,” you croak out in a hoarse whisper. “Don’t touch me. I don’t want it.” 

“Oh, don’t you?” The man keeps his left hand on your waist as the other one brushes your hair aside to run those long fingers over the nape of your neck, down your exposed skin, teasing under the straps of the dress and your bra. “Your mouth says one thing, but your body says otherwise. What a dirty little girl.” The man shifts again. 

You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel his crotch push into your lower back, just above your ass. The man grinds agonizingly slow, just for a few seconds, breathing heavy in your ear. 

“What a magnificent ass you have, darling,” the man purrs low and heavy. “It would look so good with my cock buried inside of it. What do you say? Should I take you here and now, in front of all of these people?” 

“Please,” you say, tearing up a little, even as you push back against his arousal in spite of yourself. “Please stop. I said no.” 

“You don’t sound very convincing,” says the man, as he drags his hand up under your right arm and kneads your right breast roughly. 

You bite back a moan as the man shoves you more towards the train door so he can hide his actions. He feels for your nipple through the thin dress and your bra, pinching it as he begins to grind again. The man drags his left hand down slowly, hitching up the side of your dress and running smooth leather over your upper thighs, over your silk panties. You stifle a gasp as his hand pushes into them, exploring your hips, dancing over goosepimpled skin around to your ass, finally shoving your panties to the side and burying his fingers in your dripping wet cunt. 

“You don’t want it, do you? Your wet pussy says otherwise, kitten,” the man coos as he begins to work those long digits methodically in your most intimate of places. 

“I’ll—I’ll tell the—police,” you whisper in choked whispers. 

“Good luck,” laughs the man. “I occupy a very high position in the Citadel. I could pay them off. Could pay off the courts, too. No one would ever believe you.” 

You sniff hard and you can’t help but contract your muscles around the man’s persistent ministrations. 

“I am powerful,” the man continues. “And you are nothing but a vessel for my pleasure. But secretly, I think you like it. Why else would a pretty little thing like you wear such an outfit out of doors? Surely you can’t blame me for acting on my basest instincts.” 

You shake your head again, but your body betrays you—you lean back into the man and rest your head on his broad chest. You stare up into his eyes—green and piercing, behind silver-framed glasses, face flushed with crimson, full lips wet as he drags his tongue across them and stares down at you like prey. 

The train slows down, overhead speakers announcing the station stop. The doors open, and you stumble out of them, rushing up the stairs to the bustling downtown that awaits you. You duck into a side alley, leaning against the wall, trying to catch your breath. 

Ignis is on you in mere seconds, crushing his mouth against yours. You whine as he bites your lips, coaxing you more open with his wicked tongue, shoving one long leg between your thighs and grinding his tented slacks against your bright yellow dress. 

“Oh, kitten,” he says in between long, wet kisses. “Are you all right?” 

You swallow a nervous chuckle, heart still pounding from the adrenaline of the fantasy that’s just played out. “Yeah, Iggy—of course. I didn’t use my safe word, did I?” You bring your hand up to cup the side of his smooth, chiseled jaw. 

Ignis pulls back and stares down at you softly—the fire in his eyes is momentarily quelled. “I just want to make sure I didn’t put you a position where you felt as though you couldn’t use it. Was all of that truly all right? Is it what you wanted?” 

You bite your lip and nod, heart swelling at Ignis’ concern. “It was perfect, Iggy. You did so well. C’mon, you feel how wet I am.” You drag your other hand down his long, lean body and cup the erection that’s pushed against your thigh. “And from the looks of it, it’s what you wanted too.” 

Ignis swallows hard. “I must admit, I did not expect to be this turned on by our little act. However, that dress you’re wearing is positively obscene. How have I never seen it before today?” 

You wink at him. “Silly boy. I bought it just for this occasion. Do you like it?” 

“It’s divine,” says Ignis as he moves to suck gently on your neck, grinding his tall, lean form against your short, soft one. “But it would look much better on my bedroom floor.” Ignis pulls away and grins wickedly. 

You blush and nod, letting your boyfriend drag you out of the alley and around the block to his apartment. 


End file.
